Bokutachi no Uta
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: ini fic dari lagu jika kalian suka read it


Bokutachi No Uta Song by Sako Tomohisa

Story By – Natsu Michaelis

Rate T

Pairing Elsword X Rena

Kesamaan ide dan cerita yang hamper mirip bukan berarti saya copas ini murni certia buatan saya

Summary

Entah kayak nya gak ada summary buat ini karena gue juga bingung so read it

**kimi no utatta hanauta ga boku no hanauta to kasanatta**  
**yoku aru koto kamoshirenai kedo sorega okashikute mata waratta**  
**Sonna sasaina guuzen mo totemo ureshiku narunda yo**  
**datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo tokubetsu datte omoitainda**

**nyanyian mu dan Nyanyian ku bersatu**  
** Mungkin sering terjadi, tetapi ini lucu dan kita tertawa lagi**  
** Seperti kejadian sepele tapi itu membuatku sangat senang**  
** Karena aku ingin kau lebih memikirkanku, lebih dari siapapun yang special**

**Rena POV**

Terkadang aku berfikir kita selalu tertawa bersama karena hal spele dan membuat ku sangat senang bersamamu

"hey rena kau mau bernyanyi dengan ku kurasa suara kita bias sama walau suara mu sangat merdu daripada aku hahah" elsword mengajak ku bernanyi dan memuji suara ku rasanya aku sangat senang

"suara mu sangat payah elsword jangan samakan suara mu dengan rena" ejek add

"kalian ini jangan sering bertengkar" relai ku apda mereka.

**tokidoki fuan ni mo naru kara tsui mata sagashite shimaundayo**  
**me ni mienai ito no youna futari wo tsuyoku tsunagi au mono**

**Kadang-kadang aku menjadi cemas dan tak sengaja mulai mencari**  
** Bagaikan benang tak terlihat yang sangat menghubungkan kita berdua**

"elsword bias kah kau tak membuat ku khawatir kau selalu maksa sendirian" aku khawatir terhadap elsword yang tengah terluka

"maafkan aku rena ku rasa nephlym yang satu ini seperti biasa nyata nya dia sangat kuat"

"kau ini mungkin aku selalu harus ada di sisi mu agar aku tak khawatir tentang mu" kata ku padanya

"boleh saja jika kau tak keberatan" kata elsword sambil wajah nya yang memerah karena kata-kata ku

**tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara**  
**ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo**  
**mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara**  
**itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta ne tte**  
**issho ni waraeru to ii na**

**Meskipun orang lain tertawa, karena aku sangat percaya**  
** Sekarang, aku terus mengharapkan masa depan di mana kita akan bersama-sama**  
** Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian**  
** "Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan"**  
** Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**

"Heh aku berhasil misi solo melawan nephlym sendirian very hard" kata elsword dengan gagah

"hah kau ini mana mungkin kau bisa melawan nephlym sendirian lawan Chole saja gak kuat hahahha" kata raven

"jangan kan nephlym sparing lawan aku saja kau kewalahan elsword hahah" kata hafidz-kun dengan nada nya yang bisa di bilang menghibur dia juga half elf

"tidak dia memang benar-benar jujur dai menyelesaikan misi solo nya dan setelah itu dia babak belur pulang dari dungeon aku yang membopong nya pulang kerumah" kata ku mendukung elsword karena aku percaya pada nya

"yah dan juga res stone juga sudah habis hahahha"kata ku sambil tertawa

"hey nama nya juga dungeon sulit"kata nya sambil marah

Dan kami semua hanya tertawa mendengar nya dari mulut elsword yang kacau

Aku harap bisa terus begini selamanya bersama nya dan tertawa bersama mereka

Mungkin suatu saat aku di takdirkan bersama nya selalu.

**futari de aruku kaeri michi futo miageta ookina sora**  
**chiisana bokura ga deaeta koto sore dake de sutekina koto dayo ne**

**Berjalan pulang bersama, tiba-tiba aku menatap langit luas**  
**Sesuatu yang kecil kita bisa bertemu itu merupakan hal yang indah**

**Elsword POV.**

Aku berjalan pulang bersama rena sehabis belanja dan menatap langit luas elrios

"hey rena menurut ku pertemuan kita ini sesuatu yang indah bukan kita bisa bersama dan mencari tujuan yang sama benar kan" kata ku sambil memberikan cengiran ku pada nya

"yah bisa di bilang begitu dan aku juga bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu di awal kita berpetualang" kata rena memberikan ku senyum hangat nya rasanya seperti bunga yang di terpa matahari sore indah nya.

**nanigenai kimi to no jikan mo atarimae no youna ashita mo**  
**kakegaenai mono nandatte kimi ga sou oshiete kuretanda**

"**Waktu santaimu dan hari esok seperti biasa adalah hal yang tak tergantikan "**  
** Itulah apa yang kau ajarkan padaku**

**Rena POV**

"hey rena bisakah kau sedikit bersantai menuikmati waktu ini kau tau bersantai di saat senggang adalah kenikmatan tak tergantikan" kata nya memberitahu ku

"menurut ku kau terlalu serius yah walau aku juga hihi" aku melihat tawa nya membuat ku merasa tenang dan ingin bersantai

"tak kusangka elsword bisa bicara hal yang bagus" kata Aisha

"apa maksud mu Cebol" elsword marah pada aisha.

**donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba boku wa kitto susunde yukeru**  
**kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou futari de iru mirai e**  
**mae wo muku yuuki wo kureruyo itsumo kimi no egao ga**  
**donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubu tte**  
**issho ni waraeru to ii na**

**Pasti esok, jika kau berada di sana aku pasti bisa pergi**  
** Mari kita terus berjalan bersama-sama untuk masa depan kita berdua**  
**Senyumanmu selalu memberiku keberanian untuk terus maju**  
** Di hari seperti apapun, pasti kita akan baik-baik saja**  
**Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**

**Masih Rena POV**

"kurasa aku harus kembali ke desaku untuk memberitahu elder tentang batu el dan semua nya" kata ku pada mereka

"yah kalau begitu pergilah pastikan kau kembali lagi pada kami dan juga janji kita pada malam itu ya" kata elsword memberikan ku senyuaman yang sangat manis yang dia miliki

"janji apa yang kau buat dengan rena?" kata elesis

"nanti kau akan tau kak suatu saat nanti" kata nya memberikan cengiran khas nya

Rasanya aku bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan suasana seperti ini dan saat tertawa bersama pasti sangatlah menyenangkan.

**konna boku demo tsuyoku nareruyo tada kimi ga soba ni iru dakede**  
**dakara kimi ga kujikesouna toki wa boku ga soba ni itainda**

**Aku bisa menjadi kuat hanya jika kau di sisiku**  
**Itu sebabnya, ketika kau merasa hancur aku ingin berada di sisimu**

**Elsword POV.**

"jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti orang yang kusayangi lebih dari ini matilah kau" aku menghajar victor dengan pedang ku dan jurus-jurus ku

Aku ingat kata kakek ku kau hanya bisa kuat ketika ada orang yang ingin kau lindungi dan itulah sekarang kekuatan ku aku akan melindungi rena dan teman-teman ku.

**Rena POV.**

Aku akan berada di sisi mu ketika kau membutuh kan ku di saat kau tak berdaya lemah atau apapun itu karena aku memang menyayangi mu

"kau ini sudah ku bilang jangan memaksa diri mu lihat kau sampai terluka begini kau ini membuat ku cemas saja" kata ku sambil membalut luka Elsword

"maaf rena aku tak mau melihat kau dan lain nya terluka aku takrela melihat mu terluka lebih baik aku saja" kata nya menahan sakit

"bodoh jangan berfikir begitu kau membuat ku sedih" kata ku entah mengapa bisa menetekan air mata

"hah elsword membuat seorang menangis dasar tak jantan" kata chung

"sebaik nya kau diam saja lihatlah dirimu bisakah kau sebut dirimu jantan" elsword kesal karena kata-kata chung.

"hihi rena-san benar-benar sayang pada elsword ya" kata ara

"hey bisakah kalian diam" kata nya membuat ku tak tahan menangis dalam tawa ku saat ini.

**tatoe hoka no darega warattemo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara**  
**ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo**  
**mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara**  
**itsuno hi ka kimi to hora unmei dattane tte**  
**futari de warai nagara issho ni arukeru to ii na**

**Meskipun orang lain tertawa, aku sangat percaya**  
** Sekarang, aku terus mengharapkan masa depan di mana kita akan bersama-sama**  
** Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian**  
** "Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan"**  
** Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**

**Rena POV again.**

"huh kalian saja hampir mati seharus nya kalian berterima kasih padaku" kata elsword menyombongkan diri

"apa aku tak salah dengar lihat tubuh mu yang cungkring kurang gizi itu mana mungkin kau menyelamatkan kami" kata add bercanda sebenar nya dai ingin berterimakasih

"lagi pula kau hanya member pukulan terkahir pada boss kemarin" kata eve dengan pokerface nya.

"terserah kalian saja jika kalian butuh bantuan ku aku tak ingin membantu kalian" kata elsword.

"aku akan selalu meminta bantuan mu kok ada satu hal yang ini hanya kau bisa membantu ku" kata ku pada nya

"memang apa yang kau ingin kan elftua" kata nya ngambek berat walau kata-kata nya membuat ku sebal

"pfft elftua ku yakin elsword setelah ini akan di bantai rena" kata hafidz-kun.

"tidak elsword kau ingat janji malam itu? Sekarang ingin ku kata kan mau kah kau membuat bayi elf dengan ku?" kata ku pada nya.

"tentu saja aku mau kiat besok buat acara pernikahan nya hey raven siapakan semua nya" kata nya menyuruh raven

"memang nya aku butler mu dasar sialan" kata raven

"ternyata janji kalian itu ya ahahha kalian ini aku sudah tidak kaget sih" kata elesis.

"tak kusangka rena-san" kata ara kaget.

Dan kami akan terus tertawa bersama selalu kapaanpun dan dimanapun kami berada kau dan aku selalu bersama

**The end**

Maaf kalo jelek minta review nya yak janagn pelit pelit heheh


End file.
